


BBP

by KynTyu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans (Undertale), Alphys messed up, Baby Sans (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Bedtime Stories, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Cinnamon Roll Sans (Undertale), Crying, Fluff, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Other Undertale characters - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Science Experiments, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Transformation, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale), baby bones, change, grillby is a babysitter, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynTyu/pseuds/KynTyu
Summary: Following a small personal revenge on the part of Alphys, Sans begins to rejuvenate more and more until being a baby.
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Malgré la fatigue, Alphys avait poursuivi son projet jour et nuit. Il faut dire qu'elle l'a pris très au sérieux. Elle préparait cette fameuse potion depuis une semaine déjà. La choisit parfaite pour se venger, dit-elle.  
"Il verra ... ça lui apprendra à se moquer de moi!" Pensa Alphys à haute voix.

-Retour en arrière-

Alphys dormait sur le canapé à l'étage du laboratoire. Elle était restée debout presque toute la nuit à cause des finalisations des modifications corporelles de Mettaton. Il faut dire aussi que l'état dans lequel se développerait maintenant le laboratoire était pitoyable. Entre les fils électriques qui déambulent partout, les boîtes de DVD d'anime en tout genre, les paquets vides de nouilles instantanées qui traînent sur le sol, sans oublier les nombreuses boules de modèle atomique qui ont été renversées de leur boîte 2 jours plus tôt , Alphys était très obsédé par la propreté (-Ce n'est pas du sarcasme ^^).  
Sans, arrivé au laboratoire. Pas si choqué par l'état de celui-ci, car il ne pouvait voir que le rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à présent.

«Alphys? Êtes-vous là? "Demanda Sans.

Un des scientifiques present est sorti de l'ascenseur au fond de la pièce. Il ressemblait à un serpent avec un manteau blanc. C'était l'un des anciens assistants de Gaster.

«Hé patron! Si vous cherchez Alphyssssss, elle est à l'étage! Dit le serpent scientifique.  
"(soupir) Isaac, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Nous sommes toujours collègues et amis, depuis un moment maintenant. Et puis, merci pour l'info!" Sans a répondu, j'ai l'air désespéré.

Sans monta les escaliers, avec un sentiment, comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait trouver à l'étage. Une sorte de mélange entre la peur et le début de la colère.  
Quand il arriva en haut des escaliers, il haleta. La colère monta rapidement quand il vit Alphys endormi sur un canapé entouré de tout ce désordre.

"AAAAAALPHYYYYYYS !!!!!!" Sans a hurlé avec colère. Ce qui réveilla Alphys en sursaut.

"S-Sans !! Oh ... N-non! Euh ... h ... h-bonjour? Hehehe ..." supplia timidement Alphys.

"BONJOUR?! VOUS ME BAISE?! REGARDEZ L'ETAT DANS QUEL EST LE LABORATOIRE !!! VOUS DEVRIEZ NETTOYER CE QUAND, Hé ?!"

"Euh ... j ... je ... 'Oh ... aide ... il va me tuer ... c'est sûr ...' pensa Alphys."

"C'EST DÉJÀ FAIT LA DEUXIÈME FOIS ALPHYS. JE T'AI DIT. MAINTENANT PRÉPAREZ VOUS!" Sans criait encore en essayant de traverser le désordre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son pied dans un câble et trébuche sur les balles étalées sur le sol.

C'était le silence dans la pièce. Alphys regardait avec admiration, Sans qui ne bougeait pas, sur le sol, les orbites complètement noires.  
Son "œil" bleu commença à briller.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit une inspiration profonde et se calma.  
Puis il a ri.

"Hhh! Naaaahhh ... Pas comme ça. Pour que tu apprennes la leçon, pas besoin d'aller à la dure. Hehehe ..." dit-il en se levant, sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Alphys. Puis il est parti.

Le lendemain, Alphys était à la maison. Prêt à partir pour Undyne. Elle a toujours vérifié son blog "Undernet" avant d'aller n'importe où. Elle a alors vu qu'elle avait reçu une réponse à un message hier. À sa grande surprise, puisque cela faisait 2 jours qu'elle n'avait rien posté, concernant les photos et les vidéos.

「StrongFish91: Euh ... euh ...  
Alphys?

y-oui? : ALPHYS

StrongFish91: Pouvez-vous ... expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé cette vidéo hier?

La vidéo envoyée à Undyne a  
montré la formation d'Alphys  
pour avouer ses sentiments.  
」

Alphys était choqué et horrifié. Elle n'avait jamais envoyé cette vidéo à Undyne !! Comment? 'Ou quoi ?! Qui ?!  
Puis elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sans. C'est Sans qui a fait ça. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait renoncé à aller à Undyne au début. Par honte, sûrement. Comment a-t-il eu cette vidéo? Ou, qui l'a envoyé?!  
Des tas de questions tourbillonnaient autour de sa tête.  
"SANS !!! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN ... !!!" Elle s'arrêta net. Kid ... c'est ... c'est juste un gamin ...  
"Hh! On verra qui est le gamin dans cette histoire ... tu vas me payer ... Comic Sans."

.Fin de FlashBack.

C'est ça. Alphys avait terminé la potion dans des couleurs violettes. Elle se dirigea vers deux scientifiques, qui étaient restés ici dans le laboratoire à ce moment-là (- Il est environ 2 heures du matin).  
Et l'a confié à l'un des deux. Poggy. Un monstre ressemblant à un pangolin humanoïde. L'autre s'appelait Nell. Il ressemblait à une sorte de gobelin, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

«Vous savez ce que vous devez faire.» Alphys leur dit calmement avec un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Les deux acquiescèrent simplement et silencieusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, (- Ils ont dû dormir ^^), les deux scientifiques se sont rendus à Snowdin.  
Tous les deux ne vont pas à la maison des skelebros, mais à Grillby. Être sûr d'y trouver le squelette. Et ... ils avaient raison.


	2. Vengeful poison

Without wasting time, the two scientists entered the bar. They were so discreet that no one noticed their presence. As one walked towards Sans, the other went to the counter, a little further from the skeleton so as not to arouse suspicion. Nell had been tasked with creating a diversion while Poggy would take care of pouring the contents of the potion into the ketchup Sans was drinking, as fast as possible so that he would not realize it. The perfect plan. However, there were a few things to keep in mind so that their plan didn't fall apart. Witnesses. And especially the witnesses.  
No one was watching. Neither customer seemed to mind the unusual two. And Poggy ordered Grillby to walk away from the counter. It would take him about 5 or 6 minutes ... they had to be quick. Or it would all be ruined.  
"Double fries please." Poggy asked politely to the bartender who, in silence, nodded and walked off to the back of the building, presumably into the kitchen.  
Nell quickly began to strike up a conversation with Sans, trying to distract him as much as possible.

He began to pat him on the shoulder so that he looked away from the bottle to look at his interlocutor.  
“Yes?” Sans asked the scientist whom he had never seen before.  
What to say ? We had to invent something. To try everything for everything.

"Uh ... Hey! Hi! It's been a while!" Nell said with stress. Was this going to work?  
Meanwhile, Poggy was already starting to pour the liquid into the ketchup.  
Sans, of course, noticed nothing, and Grillby being gone, he would see nothing.

"Uh ... do we know each other? No matter how hard I look, your face is not coming back to me ... sorry."  
Sans replied to the stranger to him.

Nell was sweating more and more stress. Make it end quickly.  
The scientist's wish came true quickly when Poggy motioned to his colleague that he was done and that they could leave.

"Oh, uh ... excuse me! I ... took you for someone else ... y-yes that's it! Heheh ... sorry my friend!"  
With those last words, Nell hurried out of the bar, followed closely by Poggy, who was also running.  
At the same time, Grillby arrived with the order.

“Sans. Did you see the monster who ordered me that package of fries?” Grillby ended up asking when he finished looking around to see if the scientist was there.

"Sorry Grillbz ... But he just left." The skeleton said frankly, half drunk, and still drinking ketchup. THIS ketchup.  
As Grillby expressed his displeasure, Sans began to drink from his bottle. The potion had been created in order to be, in addition to being effective, odorless and tasteless, thus making this little revenge a total success.

At the moment, no particular changes, apart from the fact that Sans was drunk from the ketchup, but hey ... that was normal.  
It was the kind of state Grillby hated the most about Sans. Finally ... depending on the day. There were different variations. Be it :  
-spent the rest of the time at the bar telling increasingly silly and less funny jokes,  
\- Behaved really like the worst garbage (this case being really rare, and still happy)  
-Start crying and talking about the different timelines and resets,  
-Just fell asleep,  
Either, and this was the most common, to behave like a real kid.  
At times like this, you could almost find it hard to believe that Sans was Papyrus' big brother. Especially since he hated very much that people laughed at his small size and compared him to his brother just about that.

Especially since he hated very much that we laughed at his small size and compared him to his brother just about that  
Time goes by and more and more customers are leaving over time. The royal guards are gone. And only Sans remains at the bar. The remaining customers are, not counting the skeleton, 3 in number, seated at tables on the corner of the room. Some people notice it. And Grillby too. Sans's condition is getting worse and worse. To begin with, his words, which had until then been quite clear, have become sort of incomprehensible sounds. He found it hard to stand when he tried to stand up. And he seemed to be complaining of headaches, which made this one, moreover, blue as a blueberry. He didn't seem to want to joke at all anymore. His soul was burning him. And so his whole body. All this accompanied by excruciating pain. In the meantime, Sans fell from his seat and is currently still lying on the ground. No longer able to make the slightest movement.  
Too much ketchup consumption could have the same effects as alcohol, for Sans. But this time the situation looked worse than usual. Was it because of the modified ketchup?  
Grillby, worried, picked up the phone, and dialed a number. From a distance, you could enter a voice that bordered on screaming.

"Hello? It's Grillby. Would you mind coming now? ..." Grillby asked calmly.

"OF COURSE! I WILL ARRIVE NOW!" The voice answered immediately that could only belong to Papyrus.

It didn't take long for Papyrus to arrive in front of the bar and go through the front door in an impossible noise. He seemed in a hurry and stressed at the same time. Especially when he saw his brother lying on the ground, breathing heavily and quickly. At the sight of Papyrus, Sans smiled and passed out.


End file.
